Skin
Skins are cosmetics that can be equipped in the "Customize" section to change the look of your primary weapons. __FORCETOC__ Ways to Obtain You can get skins by purchasing spins (either Starter, Elite, or Heroic) in the store. As of version Version 1.2.3, there are no other methods to gain skins. Sidney has also mentioned that skins with the Contraband rarity are obtained through winning tournaments. But as of Update 1.2.3, contraband skins are now available only in Heroic spins. As of Version 1.2.3, the average krunkies spent / rarity of skin for each spin category is as follows: The results dictate that for Uncommon or Rare skins, the Starter Spin has the best value. Then, for Epic or Legendary skins, the Elite spin has the best value. As for Relic skins, the Heroic spin is the best value. Lastly for Contraband skins, there is only a very slim chance in the Heroic spin. Rarities As of version Version 1.2.3, there are 5 rarities of skins that can, in theory, be obtained by anyone: Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Relic. There's also a Contraband rarity, which is awarded to tournament winners and extreme luck in the Heroic spin. Number Of Skins In the Version 1.2.3, there are: 58 Assault Rifle skins, 48 Sniper Rifle skins, 59 SMG skins, 26 LMG skins, 28 Shotgun skins, 30 Revolver skins, 28 Semi Auto skins, 27 Rocket Launcher skins and 8 Akimbo Uzi skins. The total number of skins is 294. History * 0.9.99997 - Skins were added. * 0.9.999991 - New skins added. Relic's font color was changed to red (from yellow). * 1.1.2 - New SMG model and textures. Added 5 new SMG skins. Renamed some SMG skins. * 1.1.7 - New shotgun model. Renamed some shotgun skins. * 1.1.8 - New marksman model and skins. * 1.1.9 - Assault rifle remake. Fixed marksman skins. * 1.2.2 - Added animated skins. Added the 1st contraband SMG (x0n-voX). Removed uncommon chance from heroic spins. * 1.2.3 - Added more skins to SMG and Assault Rifle. Added 3 more contraband skins. * 1.2.4 - Added 50 new skins. Lists Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Submachine Gun Light Machine Gun Shotgun Revolver Semi-Auto Rocket Launcher Akimbo Uzi You can help expand the list by, # Screenshotting the skin when you open it. # Uploading the image to the wikia(Fandom) # Editing this page. # Find the correct skin in source editor. # Put in the third |(Make sure it is already blank. # Save the edit. # If you encounter an error please contact the content mods in wikia or Discord(Recommended) Screenshots of the preview are not accepted if you want to do preview list you need to contact the staff in Discord, only screenshots of the Spin Openings are accepted at the moment. Older skins * Skins for certain weapons were updated in March-May 2019. This section shows how some of the older outdated skins looked like. } } } } } } } } } }|gallery}}